


BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences

by Doombly



Series: Full Lutece Consequences [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Half Life: Full Life Consequences
Genre: Gen, Happy 8th anniversary HLFLC!, Humor, Parody, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/Doombly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind Lutece who is Robert Luteces sister has to do what has to be done and help Robert Lutece defeat the enemys</p><p>In honor of the eighth annivesary of squirrelking's epic fanfiction, "Halflife Fulllife Consequences," a retelling starting the Lutece twins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halflife: Fulllife Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50753) by squirrelking. 



# BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences

Rosalind Lutece who was Robert Luteces sister was one day in Lutece Labs typing on a computer. She got an email from her brother that said that aliens and monsters were attacking his place and aksed him for help so she went.

Rosalind Lutece got her computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where she left her motorcycle and normal people close because she was in her office lab coat. Rosalind Lutece got on her motorcyl and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full lutece consquences" so she had to go.

Rosalind Lutece ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. She kept driving down the road and made sure there was no splicers around because she ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Rosalind Luteces quest to help her brother where he was. Rosalind Lutece looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys".

Rosalind Lutece was late so she had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Rosalind Lutece went by the cops came and wanted to give her a ticket. Here Rosalind saw the first monster because the cop was posessed and had vigors.

"I cant give you my lisense officer" Rosalind Lutece said

"Why not?" said the vigor oficer back to Rosalind Lutece.

"Because you are vigor junky" so Rosalind Lutece shot the oficer in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.

Rosalind Lutece had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Robert needed her where he was. Rosalind Lutece looked at road signs and saw "Rapture" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Rosalind Lutece almost turned around but heard screaming like Robert so she went faster again.

Rosalind Lutece drove in and did another flip n jumped off her motorbike and the motor bike took out some vigor junkies infront of Rosalind Lutece. Rosalind Lutece smiled and walked fast. Rosalind Lutece then looked on the ground and found wepon so she pickd it up and fired fast at siren goasts in front of a house.

Rosalind Lutece said "Siren goasts leave this place" and the siren goasts said "but this is our house" and Rosalind Lutece felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were siren goasts so she blew up the house and killed the siren goasts so they were at piece.

Then Rosalind Lutece herd another scream from her brother so she kept walking really faster to get where he was. Rapturde was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from splicers.

When Rosalind Lutece got to where the screaming was started from she found her brother Robart Lutece fightin the final bosss and Robert said "Rosalind Lutece! Over here!" so Rosalind Lutece went there to where Robert Lutece was fighting. Rosalind Lutece fired her bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Robert Lutece said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. Rosalind Lutece said "thanks i could help, bro" and Robert Lutece said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Rosalind Lutece yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Robert Lutece looked up and said "NOO! Rosalind Lutece run out of here fast as you can!" and Rosalind Lutece walked real fast out.

Rosalind Lutece loked back and saw Robert get steppd on by the next boss and she was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil boss!" Rosalind Lutece yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?


End file.
